comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-07 - I Didn't Miss You
It was funny for all the sneaking out he used to do, now that Batwing could patrol Gotham's rooftops alone he found himself wishing for company. Sure, there was Red Robin, but she had her own parts of Gotham to check up on, and tonight the East End was his. Sadly, the East End was also pretty quiet, so crouched on the rooftop of an old apartment building calls for a little company as much to see if his old call works as anything else as he looks up into the sky to call out "Kryptonian!" sure he had a phone on him and Supergirl's number, but sometimes he had to admit being a little jerk was just fun. It actually takes almost 40 seconds. But then Kara's floating there after the typical whoosh of wind that accompanies superspeed entrances. "You know, I almost miss that sort of thing from you. Long time without talking. Hey." She lands on the roof lightly. "I mean... saw you at the Expo but you looked busy with your friends." Batwing smiles with quiet appreciation of how quickly Supergirl responded. He flips back off the edge of the building to land beside her, mostly just because he could do those things now thanks to Grayson's training. He pulls back his hood then and smiles faintly. "I missed talking to you too," he admits, which is sort of odd for him. "And yeah, the Expo was, busy. Did you see my performance with my Father?" Kara Zor-El makes as polite a smile as I can. "Yeah I saw that. It sorta seemed.. er.... a little bit forced. The happy banter, I mean." She puts her index finger and thumb together. "Just a little." She then mentions, "I followed that guy who talked to Bruce though. Stopped him before he got to his plane. "Ra's al Ghul. Said some weird stuff about how there's some sort of relation thing?" Batwing's faint smile becomes a bit of a smirk. "Noticed huh?" he asks shaking his head. "Alfred tried to prepare me for the whole thing, but," he shudders. "I despise deceit." Then his head snaps around and his eyes would be wide except that they're hidden behind the films of his mask. "You spoke to my grandfather?" he asks. Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "So he really is? I couldnt really tell if he was lying or not. Keeps an incredibly steady heartbeat." She pauses. "Though he did seem a little nervou at the end." She walks over to you. "I'm... going to assume there's some major backstory there? I read the Oracle Files on him - it's pretty sparse. Oracle put a lot of it in an encrypted file or something." Batwing lets out a breath as he lets what Kara says sink in. "Nervous? My grandfather? He must be getting weak in his dotage," but then Kara was a Kryptonian so perhaps it was acceptable weakness. He glances over at Kara then and nods. "Yes, there is a lot of backstory there, what did the files say exactly? Father keeps a close lock on his own files about Ra's and the League so I'm not sure what you've already learned." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "He actually hid it pretty well until I got insistent on him answering my questions on who he was in relation to you and Bruce. The Oracle Files just say he's the head of something called the League of Assassins, he's like.... really old. Hundreds of years. Some sort of ecoterrorist. And has daughter named Talia al Ghul. Oh... and he's a 'top tier threat' according to the files." She pauses. "Havent you read them? I mean.... people keep telling me I need to read them, but I'd think your dad would have made it required reading with tests and quizzes Batwing nods when Kara lays out what she knows but he doesn't comment on it, not yet. Instead he simply frowns and says "He does, on the minor annoyances like Firefly, or Clock King, but the big ones, the top tier threats, he keeps me out of their files because he thinks I'll go after them on my own." Which at least in the case of the Joker is correct. "Anyhow your information on Ra's is good, he is that old and he wants to restore the world to balance by wiping out the less desirable portion of the population, which I sometimes agree with, usually after watching reality TV," he hops up on a vent duct and sits flaring his cape out from under him before he sits. And yes that was a joke. "I'm his grandson, Talia's my mother, the League were the ones who raised me until I left with Father." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Ohh...." She rubs her head. "Why was he at the Expo? He looked like he was making Bruce uneasy. And I never see him looking uneasy. I mean, not that I see him much lately, but you know what I mean." Batwing makes a face. "He was uneasy because it's a family matter. That's a weak spot with Batman. My grandfather came because Jason Todd is back, you read about him?" he asks before he continues. "Anyhow my grandfather brought him back, and he was offering to help my father stop the problems Jason was causing, and Father refused." Kara Zor-El thinks a moment. "He was Robin before Tim, but after Dick, right?" She thinks. "Wait... i'm pretty sure i also read that he's dead. Killed by the Joker?" She pauses and listens more describe that Ra's 'brought Jason back.' "Right, yeah, that's him. He messed up and the Joker beat him to death or blew him up or something. Apparently my grandfather had something to do with that, and in a rare show of guilt that I don't really understand brought him back to life," Batwing explains like the whole brought him back to life thing was something normal. "Anyhow Jason Todd started going around calling himself the Red Hood and stalking me and Batman. He ended up beating up Robin and Nightwing before Batman stopped him. Anyway, grandfather I guess was offering him a way out, before all of that happened." Kara Zor-El sits down in the air as Batwing explains. "I didnt know.... are Dick and Tim okay?" Batwing looks up registering Kara's concern. "We've been keeping it quiet for the most part, can't let people know we're weak," he explains about the silence before he gets to Dick and Tim. "But yes, they'll live. Robin was badly beaten and Nightwing was stabbed in both shoulders. It's why I'm out on my own instead of with a minder, Red and I are covering for them." Kara Zor-El frowns when she hears about the injuries, though she seems relieved that they'll be okay. "And this Jason Todd jerk is captured?" She pauses. "Wonder how Batman would handle that - I mean.... you know.... with the secret identity stuff?" Kara changes subject in the very next sentence. "So.... just wondering, why did you call me? If you say it's to help with patrol, I'll probably die of surprise." Batwing shakes his head. "Not in prison, stopped. There was a fight and Batman says that Jason said he'd stop coming after him. It was some big personal thing between him and Batman. Really pathetic when you get down to it," he shrugs. "Anyhow, he's gone out of Gotham as far as I can tell. I've been looking for him, he and I have unsettled business." Then when Kara changes subjects Batwing frowns "It had been awhile since we talked, I just wanted to catch up. See how college was going, things like that." In short he missed her. Kara Zor-El peers at Damian for a while. It doesn't occur to her at first, because... well... it's Damian. Then she asks, "Wait.... did you -miss- me?" and grins. "You did. You missed talking to me." Batwing crosses his arms and looks away. "Tell anyone and I'll go back to trying to fight you," he murmurs out of the side of his mouth. "But," *sigh* "Yes, I did, a little. So, uh, how are things?" Kara Zor-El is smiling a lot and gets back to her feet and walks over to him and gives him a hug. "Well I missed you too. Things are pretty good actually. I mean... I've been seeing Dedrick a little more. Kal's sill off planet doing that thing with saving some galaxy with the Green Lantern Corps... Kon and this friend of mine in the Avengers.... her name's Wasp... they've been working on the whole thing with a fake Black Panther killing a reporter." She thinks a bit, still hugging a bit, then stops. "Oh yeah, and I turned 17 a few days ago, which is apparently a big thing on Earth I heard." Batwing urks when he's hugged but then what can you do when the person hugging you is called the Girl of Steel. He goes with it and then peevishly brushes out his cape a little when he's let go. For those used to his moods, that's a normal reaction from him. "Hm, yes birthdays are a big deal, Dick just had one, got him a duck dressed in his Nightwing costume, a toy duck. I'll have to figure out what to get you too, belatedly," he adds before he turns towards her. "Ah, and how is Dedrick? I missed his show at the Expo. Also, heard about this Black Panther business, have they had any success?" Then something occurs to him, something he missed. "Oh, and happy birthday." Kara Zor-El smiles. "You're going to get me a toy duck with a superman costume, aren't you?" Shr shrugs a little. "It's okay if you don't get me anything. I never actually celebrated a birthday before." She looks around. "Dedrick's good - I mean... still pretty busy but we've been getting to spend at least some time together lately. There was this incident though a few days ago where we were having some fun time together and this psycho alien... motorcycle ganger guy.... I can't believe I'm saying it like that. Anyway... this guy... Lobo? If you've heard of him? He came down to attack one of your friends - Adam - for something he wrote on twitter of all things. Sorta ruined the date. And his whole AI Operating system seems to be really taking off." She pats her legs. "Actually yeah... Apparently it's all connected with Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage." She looks around. "Okay um... you'll probably hear this soon since Kon went to tell the Justice League... Lex was kidnapped or something and Clayface has been impersonating him and that Mr. Fantastic person. And some other guy called Chameleon was impersonating Black Panther. Not really sure what the end game is yet but it involves some sort of mind controlled army... thing. You know, the stuff Lex was showing off at the Expo?" Batwing shakes his head. "The duck was an in-joke," he assures her. "Anyhow I am sure there must be Supergirl merchandise if I wanted to go that route, probably a tie in for that cartoon about the Titans," he smiles when he says that last part knowing full well what most of the Titans think about that show. "Really? Don't know Lobo, but that sounds like Adam, his family seems gifted at pissing people off." He reaches into his belt and pulls out a phone he fires off a text to Adam while he listens to the rest. "Good news about the operating system, I've been following some of the developments with his company. Also it's good he's spending time with you, you are kind enough to date him, the least he can do is show you proper respect." Then he looks up in surprise. "Wait, Clayface was pretending to be Lex Luthor? And yes, I saw his presentation, the weapons and the armours. So he was planning to use them to make an army?" Kara Zor-El pauses. "Rao... please nothing related to that Toon Titans cartoon. And Lobo... he's just... well... he's a creep. Bounty hunter." She pauses. "With an ego. Plus he's pretty strong. I mean... I punched him so hard there's a crater still in downtown Metropolis and he recovered from it." She peers over at the phone. "Um... what are you texting?" She nods when he looks up though. "Yeah... And I think he's working for Savage. From what I read, Clayface is not exactly a master criminal type who can put a big plan like that together on his own." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "The plan sorta got thwarted. You know Lex's assistant - Mercy? Apparently she figured out that Lex wasnt Lex and mothballed the entire project." Batwing looks up when Kara describes just how strong Lobo is. "Ah, so he's Kryptonian level of strength or something close, I could see that ruining the date," he makes a face and then shows Kara his phone the message is simple < Heard you fought someone named Lobo over a Tweet. Twitter is dumb, I see that now. Anyhow, here if you need help. > He tucks the phone away. "And fine nothing from that horrible cartoon," he adds. He stands up on the vent then and nods. "Yes, Clayface is a mercenary, from what I understand a former actor who takes job for the challenge of the role and the payday. An army of mind controlled soldiers though, that sounds more like Savage," the news the army is defeated gets a nod, and perhaps a small look of disappointment. He hadn't fought an army yet. "Did Savage escape?" Kara Zor-El says, "Honestly, no... Wasp and Kon just figured it out. No one's actually trapped or fought Savage yet for him to escape from anything." Batwing nods "Well if anyone needs to be locked up it's that maniac, since apparently it's impossible to kill him," he reasons. "If it's alright, I'll bring this news to Batman and maybe we can find him before he gets clean away again." Kara Zor-El rubs her head. "We're also sort of trying to find out where the real Lex Luthor is being kept. And the real Reed Richards and Black Panther." She pauses. "Can we talk about non-work stuff for a sec? I mean I told you what's going on in my life. What's going on in yours? You've seemed really busy - and not just with the crimefighting thing. You have all these new friends. I'm impressed." Batwing pauses when Kara calls a halt to work stuff. He takes a breath and then hops back down on the vent pipe. "This business can wait," he agrees. "I wanted to not talk business anyhow." He pauses and thinks about what was going on his life. "I honestly don't know where to begin to explain it all. Um, most of those people weren't my friends though, just Adam and Jeanne, Keller, the man with Jeanne is most definitely not a friend," he assures her with a nod. "But yes, between Adam, Jeanne, Dick and yourself I have four friends," he says which was progress at least of a sort. Other than that, Carrie and I are," he searches for the right word. "Involved. Something I think you predicted. Other than that there's college, which isn't much like the movies, but I enjoy some of it, including my Lit class which was unexpected." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well I'm glad to hear that I'm still in that elite group. Jeanne - she's the one who wanted to talk to me about Kryptonian eugenics, right?" She then blinks. "Really? I was right?" but quickly catches herself before she says anyhting to embarrass Damian. Fortunately he talks about college. "Um.. yeah. I know. Those movies really had it wrong. I figured... you know... keg parties, panty raids, stealing mascots, having the mean old dean trying to close the fraternity or sorority... all that stuff? Havent seen ANY of it." "Yes, you are part of that group," Batwing confirms with a nod. "And yes, that's Jeanne," he confirms. "She's scientist too, you might have some things to discuss beyond eugenics." The Carrie thing causes his cheeks below his mask darken slightly. "Yes, you were right, you can gush," he informs her loftily knowing that's what girls did, or so he heard. The college thing gets a smile. "Yes, I did go to one party, it was nowhere near as fun as the movies suggested. Someone tried to drug me, and well it was an interesting evening." So much to respond to, but Kara just decides to go with that last sentence. "Wait.. someone tried to drug you?" Batwing nods slightly "They did, just some jerks who were dealing drugs, I guess they wanted leverage on me. So, they got me drugged and drunk but Carrie got there before things got worse." He frowns and then adds. "And I may have kissed some girls too." Kara Zor-El pauses. "Ohhhh - wait... leverage on you for what?" She listens about the kissing girls thing. "You know... something like that happened to me almost a year ago actually. Sorta. Someone drugged a drink with red kryptonite and next thing I know, I'm going around the entire west coast kissing guys or beating up Captain Marvel or... othre stuff." She pauses. "Are those people no longer a problem?" "I am not sure what they were trying to do, but the leverage thing was Carrie's theory," Batwing says. "Because of my family and wealth or they expected me to get in trouble for drinking," he shrugs. Then nods. "Right, I read about that, it wasn't quite that bad for me though, I just kissed two girls," he frowns. "I think." He looks over. "The people are being watched, and I'll deal with them," he says before he asks "You beat up Captain Marvel?" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Felt terrible about doing that after I came to my senses. Don't even ask what I almost did to Arsenal." She pauses. "That didn't get into the paper at least." Batwing shudders slightly. "Don't worry, I won't ask about that," he says, he and Arsenal never did got along. He nods about feeling bad about the whole thing. "I felt the same way, and stupid for letting it happen. Did they get the guys who drugged you?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "There was some sort of investigation to try to find out, but whoever was behind it was really... really well hidden. He... or she... or they.... used robots and mercenary groups and... well people who didnt even know who they were working for." She shrugs. "I'm still checking everything I drink beforhand in case it's been dosed with something." Batwing frowns. "That's troubling," he says about the culprits not being found. "If there's anyway I can help with to find them, let me know. Anyhow. I stopped drinking alchohol after my incident, and I'm careful about who I drink with." He frowns and shrugs. "Anyhow, it's not something I want to repeat." Kara Zor-El nods. "I'm pretty much the same. I mean.... alcohol doesnt affect me even, and I still havent tried any since that first drink Zinda let me have." She looks around. "So... um... I guess you're probably wanting to get back to your patrolling?" Batwing hops off the vent before he nods and stretches. "I probably should," he admits before he looks over at Kara and says "Thank you though, for talking, we should do it again." Kara Zor-El nods. "Definitely. Honestly, lately it feels like to me, four friends would be a windfall." She grins and floats up a bit. "Thank you too. This was nice. Oh and tell that JEannine person we can talk some time if she wants." Then she grabs Damian up into a hug. "Seriously, this was nice." before letting him go and flying off.